Tiva: Always By Your Side Short Story
by DetectiveKateBeckettCastle
Summary: Ziva has never made many mistakes, but at a night at Tony's apartment something happens...that will change Ziva and Tony's lives and relationship forever. Will Tony leave Ziva alone, or stay by her side?


NCIS: Tiva-Always By Your Side (Short Story)

By: S.K. Knight (my pen name)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters or the show, if I did, Tiva would've already happened. :D

Ziva drove her car in the pouring rain back to her apartment. Echoes of Tony's voice filled her head, she still remembered what he yelled after her as she rushed out of the NCIS headquarters to her car: Wait! Ziva, please! I never meant to hurt you! What did I do? She remembered the word on the small digital screen, and she fought back tears. She began to think back to that fateful night at Tony's apartment three weeks ago...

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

_Ziva knocked on Tony's apartment door, and he soon came to the door. "Ziva, you came." he whispered._

_"Yes, Tony."_

_Tony leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled when he pulled away. Ziva wandered in after he stepped aside. She settled herself comfortably on the couch, Tony seated himself next to her. She had been here many times, as they were currently dating for six months in secret. Before Ziva knew what had happened, she leaned closer to Tony and began kissing him passionately, all of her withheld emotions pouring out. She let Tony push her back on the couch as her laid on top of her, kissing her._

_"Wait…Tony, I do not think we should be doing this here."_

_"Ziva, I love you. Why shouldn't we do this now? We can go in the bedroom."_

_Ziva sighed, thinking, as Tony got up off of her, and she sat herself upright._

_"Fine…we will do this…but no one must know."_

_"Of course not."_

_Ziva followed Tony to his bedroom, and she laid down on the bed under the covers, as Tony settled himself on top of her, sliding off her shirt. She started to take off his shirt. Once their clothes were off, Tony started kissing her again. Ziva soon ignored her brain's protests and fell to temptation. When Ziva left that night, they kissed each other goodbye and Tony whispered three words in her ear: "I love you." Ziva smiled. "I love you too, Tony." she whispered back, then she was gone._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Ziva's P.O.V.

I knew this would happen if I trusted him! I let myself fall in love with him! I could have said no! But what did I do? I had sex with him, and what do I have to show for our love? A child! What am I going to do? I cannot care for a child…I am an NCIS agent. How will I tell Tony? Will he want to be part of the child's life…will he care? How will I tell Gibbs? What if my father finds out? I have never been so uncertain in my life.

When Ziva returned home that night, she went straight to the kitchen and found another pregnancy test, she had to be sure. She ripped open the package open and sprinted to the bathroom. After she did the test, she checked it, there…clear as day, was the word: Pregnant. Ziva finished in the bathroom, and sank into a chair, and for one of the few times in her life, Ziva cried. Hot tears running down her cheeks, staining her shirt, leaving watery trails on her face. It was not that she didn't want to have Tony's child eventually, but she just wasn't ready. Somewhere inside her, Ziva hoped this was a dream. The pain of realization washed over her again, and she cried herself to sleep.

At NCIS the next morning, Tony pulled Ziva aside in the corner under the stairs. "What's wrong, Ziva? Please tell me…I love you." Tony questioned her quietly.

"I'm…I'm…pregnant, Tony. I checked the test twice, I am certain."

"I know you're scared, Ziva. I never meant for this to happen."

Tony pushed a strand of curly brown hair away from her face.

"I am sorry, Tony. You do not need to be involved. I will handle this…the burden is no longer yours to bear ."

"I can't let you do this alone. It's my child too."

"No, Tony."

Ziva gave him one last look and brushed past him. What she had worried about before no longer mattered, she would do this alone.

Tony's P.O.V.

What the hell is wrong is wrong with my life? I just HAD to get Ziva pregnant. I never meant to for this to happen!

"I am sorry, Tony. You do not need to be involved. I will handle this…the burden is no longer yours to bear ."

What kind of excuse is that? She can't do this on her own, no matter how much she thinks she can. "I'm sorry, Ziva." I heard myself mutter softly, "I'm really, really sorry."

Ziva rushed down to Abby's lab, she needed to hear Abby's voice tell her everything was going to be alright, even though she knew it wasn't.

"Abby."

"Hey, Ziva!" the black hair forensic scientist greeted Ziva cheerfully, giving her a bright smile. The smile quickly faltered when she noticed the worry and pain in her colleague's eyes. "Wait…what's wrong?"

"I'm…pregnant." Ziva explained softly.

"Who's is it?" Abby queried.

"Tony's."

"When?"

"Three weeks ago…at his apartment."

Abby enveloped Ziva in a hug.

"Everything is gonna be ok, Ziva." Abby said comfortingly.

Ziva could feel tears threatening to fall, but she would not break, no, not this time. She had to be strong…for Abby…for Tony…for her child.

Ziva laid asleep in the hospital bed, beneath the clean, white sheets, and the cream-colored knit blanket. The baby slumbered in a crib next to her bed. It was a boy. Tony stood quietly by the door, watching her and his son sleep, when Abby appeared. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" she whispered to him.

Tony sighed. "Yeah…does he know?"

"Not yet."

"Does McGee?"

"Yes, Ducky too."

"Oh."

"I should go. Are you staying?" she asks.

"I need to be here when she wakes up…I have a question for her."

Abby smiles. "Ok, see you soon."

Tony kisses her head. "See you soon, Abs."

Tony quietly makes his way to the chair beside Ziva's bed. He takes her hand, and kisses it. He begins to whisper softly to her, "I love you, Ziva. I don't know if you can hear this, but I want to marry you, and you can't do this without me, but whatever happens, I want you to know, I'll be by your side…forever and always."


End file.
